


The Veterinarian

by megan_wont_go_to_heaven



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, F/M, Meet-Cute, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megan_wont_go_to_heaven/pseuds/megan_wont_go_to_heaven
Summary: Keyleth receives an unexpected walk-in at her vet clinic.
Relationships: Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	The Veterinarian

When the rest of the clinic staff started calling out of work for the long weekend, Keyleth probably should have put her foot down at some point. But she didn’t and here she was 9 a.m. on a Monday morning, alone and trying to get what felt like the world’s angriest chihuahua back into his carrier after a very long struggle to get a blood sample. 

“Alright, Mr. Strongjaw, Cravenedge is all good to go and we will call you with the blood test results,” said Keyleth as she handed over the dog carrier. 

“Thanks, doc,” Grog replied, “I owe you one.”

“Actually, you just owe me $130,” Keyleth said.

Keyleth checked out Grog and Cravenedge at the register and waved at them as they left. That was her last scheduled appointment for a while and Keyleth was glad she didn’t have an overly booked day. If she planned everything carefully and no surprises popped up she figured she could maybe make it through the day with relatively little hassle.

Then she heard the bell above the door ring; an unexpected walk-in. She looked up to see a familiar Russian bear dog lumber up to the desk. 

“Oh hey, there Trinket! And what are we here for today Vex,” asked Keyleth. 

There was an awkward throat clear as Keyleth instantly realized her mistake. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” she began. “I just saw Trinket and assumed you were Vex but you're not Vex, you're a man. But you look so much like her --not that you look like a woman exactly-- oh no that’s not what I meant.”

“It’s fine,” the man replied with a small laugh. “After all we are twins. I’m Vax.”

“Nice to meet you Vax. And why are you and Trinket here today,” Keyleth asked with some relief. 

“I’m here because my dumb fur-nephew over here hurt himself chasing a squirrel and --I can not stress this enough-- Vex will kill me if she comes back from her trip to find her dog harmed in any way.”

“I understand completely,” said Keyleth. “You can follow me back to the exam room.” 

They all made their way into the exam room and got Trinket up on the table where Keyleth began her examination. Despite his size, Trinket was a docile and well-behaved patient.

“So, your pet sitting for Vex,” ventured Keyleth in an attempt to relieve any more awkwardness from the previous mistake. 

“Yes, she’s in Whitestone with her fiancé. They had some wedding stuff to work out with his family,” Vax said.

“Oh how nice! The wedding’s really next month isn’t it,” said Keyleth.

“The 22nd. You know about the wedding,” Vax asked.

“I’m invited to the reception,” Keyleth said, pointing to her desk area where the 22nd was marked on the wall calendar and the invitation pinned to the corkboard. 

“I didn’t know my sister was so close with her vet,” said Vax.

“She comes here a lot,” said Keyleth. “We’ve gone out to brunch several times.”

Vax smiled at that. “My sister does fuss over this dog like it’s a baby.” 

“More than you know,” Keyleth said. “If she ever does have children you know they’ll be well cared for.”

“Slow down there, she’s not even married yet,” Vax said with a giggle. 

“Right. I’m sure it’ll be a little while before you’ve got little nieces and nephews running around,” said Keyleth, returning the giggle. 

“Wedding first,” Vax said with a smile before pausing for a beat. “Where I hope I can expect a dance with you, at the reception?” 

“Oh. Oh, I don’t know if you really want to dance with me, I’m not very good,” she said with a rush of words accompanied by a rising blush in her cheeks. “These gangly limbs tend to go everywhere.”

“Who said I needed a good dance partner? If I did I would dance with the groom,” Vax replied. “I mean I’m going to dance with him at some point anyway but I think I would like dancing with you also.”

“I--I, um, think I would also like that maybe,” Keyleth said, the blush now accompanied by a stammer as she tried to focus on Trinket. 

“I promise you’ll have the night of your life,” he said. “So how’s our patient looking? Are we going to live?”

“It looks like a very minor sprain in his paw,” Keyleth explained. “Give it a few days and he should be like new.”

“Perfect. Vex comes back in a week, she’ll never know,” said Vax. 

“It’ll be our little secret,” said Keyleth. 

She finished wrapping Trinket’s injured paw in bandages and helped get him off the table. All that was left was to check them out at the front desk. So that is what she did, and Vax and Trinket were on their way out the door when Vax turned back for one last departing remark. 

“The 22nd. Remember, it’s a dance date,” he said before disappearing.

Keyleth watched him go, the blush returning but this time accompanied by a grin. She was starting to think that the day was turning out better than she had hoped when two more unexpected walk-ins came through her door. 

She sighed. It was time to get back to work


End file.
